To Be a Magical Girl
by Whadup5
Summary: Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki! A lot of people think that being a magical girl is about looking pretty and being loved by everyone. But, when Miyuki is at her lowest, she's reminded from an unlikely friend the real reason they have their powers.


It was an typical night within the small city. The streets were lit up, allowing the night owls their chance for fun. While those who had their business in the day were already asleep, or working toward that goal.

The only thing that wasn't average about tonight was the overly accessorized girl in pink, sitting atop one of the highest buildings.

The flamboyantly dressed girl had her knees hugged closed to her as she sniffed and sobbed into her arms. Her magical girl wand sitting beside her, acting as her only form of comfort.

Today's memory was just embarrassing. What was supposed to be an attempt to gain more popularity, and get stronger, resulted in a mess that made her _lose_ a bit of popularity. And, as a result, she was now weaker. The exact opposite of what she wanted.

The thought of today's failure, and the resulting looks of scorn from her fellow magical girls, only made Miyuki's sobs grow stronger.

"Hey, you okay?"

Miyuki looked up, and was surprised to see another magical girl. One she hadn't even noticed approach her.

Though this girl wasn't as overly dressed as Miyuki, she certainly filled out many other aspects she had seen in magical girls.

She wore a sparkling blue leotard, with a single white lined strap on the right shoulder. A short, glittery waist cape of a darker blue, with a three, silver jeweled belt. She had long white gloves, and long blue high heeled boots. Her boots had glitter capes of their own, attached to a single jewel on their white bands. Her long blue hair was styled in pigtails with curled side bangs in the front. At the top her forehead was a three jeweled tiara, with more blue jewels and ribbons accessorizing her hair. To top off her look, she lazily held a long white staff that was topped with a full circle, a cross guard, a mini glittered cape and jewel, and a dark blue orb within the circle.

The dark skinned girl looked to be older than Miyuki. Evident by her height and more mature features. But, even still, the girl had a very playful, if not childish, aura.

The girl flashed a closed eyes grin as she slapped her forehead.

"She's crying, of course she's not okay!" She said to herself.

Miyuki already found herself done with this woman. That, added to her not being in any kind of mood for the potential to be ridiculed again, made her turn away from the girl and place her head back into her folded hands.

"Leave me alone." Miyuki grumbled.

At first, the girl showed signs of being insulted. But that quickly changed into a sneaky smile as she leaned into Miyuki's peripheral vision.

"Are you sure that that's what you want me to do?"

There was a moment of open air. This girl hadn't made any quip to bring her down...yet...so she was deemed harmless for the time being.

Miyuki buried herself further into her arms and replied with a soft. "No."

"Thought so. " The girl said as she plopped down next to Miyuki.

"Call me Sekkusu. You're Miyuki, right?"

Miyuki nodded.

"Nice to meet you!"

Sekkusu held out her hand to shake. But, that hand quickly went up and patted her own head when she realized that Miyuki couldn't see the gesture.

Quickly shifting gears, Sekkusu's smile dropped and she gained a sympathetic tone to her voice.

"So I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

Miyuki started sniffling again, and Sekkusu could see that she was shaking not from cold. Sekkusu was startled as Miyuki straighted herself and howled into the night sky. Tears falling in thick droplets, and only slightly hidden by her hands covering her eyes.

"Why won't the other magical girls respect me!?" She cried.

She hunched over again and buried her face into her palms. Her words muffled, but still audible in the mostly silent night.

"I try, and try, and try! I try everything to get stronger but they still look down at me! Why do they do that?"

Sekkusu watched her fellow magical girl have a break down with a neutral expression. Giving no signs of a reaction as Miyuki continue sobbing and yelling about her situation.

When she did finally say something, it wasn't anything Miyuki wanted, or even expected.

"Why do you care?"

Miyuki paused. Her tears stopping at her eyes, and her sobbing reduced to light hiccups. She looked to Sekkusu, who's expression hadn't changed.

"What?"

"Why do you care?" Sekkusu asked again.

Now, even the hiccups had suppressed back to calm breaths, as Miyuki still didn't appear to understand what Sekkusu was asking.

She continued on with, "I'm not very well respected either. And do you see me crying rivers over it?"

Miyuki stared at Sekkusu with furrowed brows.

"You're not respected? How powerful are you?"

"Very powerful, actually." Sekkusu replied with a shrug.

"Then why aren't you-?"

Sekkusu smiled, nervously. "Well the others don't respect my...'occupation' that ties into my powers."

Miyuki tilted her head. "What do you do?"

Sekkusu motioned for Miyuki to come closer, and she obliged. Sekkusu put her hand to Miyuki's ear and whispered.

"I'm a pornstar."

Miyuki's eyes widened and she slid away from Sekkusu, causing her to laugh.

"I know, I know. I've done a lot of weird, and kinky, things just to get where I am today."

Holding her staff under her armpit, Sekkusu tallied with her fingers.

"I've done every position under the sun...several roleplays, and fantasies...I even do voice acting for several Hentai."

Miyuki continued to stare at Sekkusu with disgust. But it slowly started to fade as Sekkusu continued.

"I'm pretty popular, thanks to my field, and the internet. Which makes me really powerful in a lot of places. But, because of my occupation, most magical girls react the same way you did. And would either ignore me, or call me every name in the shaming book. "

Guilt started to build up within Miyuki. To try and make up for it, she scooted back over to Sekkusu.

Sekkusu didn't notice, however, as her gaze was focused on the city. "And I'd just let them waste their breath. Cause, I would never give them the time of day. Neither should you. You know why?"

"Why?"

Instead of answering, Sekkusu merely pointed out into the direction of the city. Miyuki followed her finger and, from their height, was able to see several scenes play out from just her small glances.

One was of a young couple walking out of a restaurant, and down the street. Both smiling in satisfaction from what was likely a delicious meal. The girl leaned on the boy's shoulder, and he responded by kissing the top of her head.

Another was of a mother and her young daughter, likely five at the most, waiting at the bus stop. The mother smiled as she watched the child excessively jump up and down while she looked from side to side. Miyuki soon saw why as a bus pulled up, and the little girl ran into the arms of a man who was the first off the bus. The man scooped up the young girl, before pulling both her and the woman into a tight hug.

The last one she saw was of another couple standing in the park. The girl watched the fountain, at this time lit up with colors, spurt up water in a calculated rhythm. While she watched, her male partner shuffled nervously. Continuously looking between her and his hand, which was in his pocket. Finally, the man seemed to work up enough courage, as he got down on one knee. From his pocket, he pulled out a small black box that contained a ring, which he presented to her. When the girl noticed this, her eyes filled with tears, and her hands clasped over her mouth.

Clasping her hands together, Miyuki watched in admiration as the scene played out before her. But her face turned to horror when she saw the shadowy creatures appear.

Suddenly, the would be fiance glared hard at the man, her hands falling to her sides before turning into fists. She slapped him in the face, before turning and stomping away. Leaving a confused, and distraught man. Miyuki turned back to the couple, who had broken out into an argument while another creature of shadows feasted on their negativity.

Miyuki didn't dare look back at the family. Instead she looked back at Sekkusu, tears reforming in the corners of her eyes, and her body halfway into a stance. Sekkusu was still watching the scenes with a sorrowful pity. When she looked back at Miyuki, her expression was determined, and to a certain degree, angry.

" _They_ are our main concern." She stated bluntly, "We weren't given these powers to reenact high school dramas, Miyuki."

Miyuki looked down, in part realization, in part shame. When had she started to let the other magical girls get to her so badly?

Sekkusu shook her head. "It doesn't matter what any of those glittered covered snobs think of us. What matters is that we keep the people safe. If anything, they shouldn't be complaining since we give them extra help."

Sekkusu stood up, her staff now firmly grasped in her hand. Miyuki looked around for her wand, only to find it being offered to her by Sekkusu.

"So are you gonna keep crying over some stuck up pretty girls? Or are you gonna help me fight?" Sekkusu asked, with a playful wink.

Miyuki smiled confidently. Quickly wiping away the last of her tears, she stood up and took her wand back from Sekkusu.

"Let's do it!"

They nodded at each other. But, before the two sprang off, Miyuki grabbed Sekkusu's wrist.

"And, Sekkusu?"

Sekkusu looked back, confused, "Yes?"

Miyuki gave her a warm smile. "Thank you."

Sekkusu smiled back, and nodded, before taking off across the rooftops. Miyuki stayed behind for a moment, watching her go. This, definitely, wasn't how she expected this night to turn out. Gripping her wand ever more tighter, Miyuki's smile grew wider as she chased after her fellow magical girl.

' _Though I still want to be stronger, I don't care anymore of what the other magical girls think of me. No matter what, I'm going to protect everyone that I can._

 _And that's a promise!'_


End file.
